Hairway to Steven
by BehindMyBlueEyes
Summary: A sweet and smutty moment between Jackie and Hyde at the end of Black Dog when Hyde shaves his beard off and Jackie takes him back to his room.


Hairway to Steven

By: Fate's Bitch

Summary: A sweet and smutty moment between Jackie and Hyde at the end of Black Dog when Hyde shaves his beard off and Jackie takes him back to his room.

A/N: This is just a one shot that's been in my head for awhile so I hope you like it and please leave me a review!

PS The title is an album by The Butthole Surfers. It's not their best but they're a great band so look them up if you get a chance.

Hyde walked into the Forman basement clean shaven.

"Hey." He said, Zen in tact.

Jackie looked at him and her face lit up in a beautiful smile. "Steven!" She stood up and walked up to him. "You shaved your beard!"

"I thought it might cheer you up."

"Oh my God you shaved it off for me! You let the razor say what your mouth couldn't speak!"

"Aww," Eric and Donna cooed at them teasingly.

"Shut up." Hyde barked at the couple on the couch.

Jackie ran her hands up and down Hyde's cheeks and chin. "You are the best hairless boyfriend ever!" She pulled his face down to hers and kissed him sweetly. She grabbed his hand and lead him into his room, while he smirked at Eric and Donna.

"You know what, I think we should leave now." Eric told his fiancée.

"That might be a good idea. Let's go to the park and get some more free pretzels." Donna suggested.

Eric nodded and took her hand, leading her out the door.

Meanwhile in Hyde's room, Jackie was laying on Hyde's bed kissing him passionately while Hyde laid on top of her.

"Mmm, Steven," Jackie moaned against his mouth.

"Mmm, you taste so good baby." Hyde moaned back..

They pulled away from each other and looked at each other panting for breath. Jackie put her arms around his neck and leaned against his chest in a tight hug.

"Thank you baby. I know you didn't want to shave off your beard. It really means a lot to me."

"Did it make you feel better?"

"A little."

"A little huh? Well I've got something that will make you feel a lot better."

"Steven, Eric, Donna, Kelso, and I already had a circle it didn't help."

Hyde chuckled. "This is something better than the circle."

"I thought you said there wasn't anything better than the circle?"

"Trust me."

Jackie's next sentence was cut off as Hyde kissed her. She moaned again and Hyde used that opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth and eased her tongue into dancing with his. She responded enthusiastically and her tongue and his battled for dominance. After a few minutes Hyde moved his hands down to her shirt and moved her sweater up. Slowly he inched his hands up her stomach until he cupped her breasts through her lacy bra. Jackie happily moaned into his mouth. Suddenly Hyde stopped kissing her and removed his hands from her breasts. Jackie groaned in frustration, and looked at Hyde confused. Hyde looked at her and reassured her with a kiss on the forehead and went to his door and locked it. Jackie smiled when he joined her on the bed again. She leaned into kiss him but he stopped her. Instead he took the hem of her sweater and pulled it until she was sitting up. When she was up Hyde pulled her sweater up until he pulled it completely off her small body. He threw across the room onto a box and stared at Jackie lustfully. He slowly kissed her again and moved his hands to her back to unclasp her bra. He easily flicked it undone with one hand and pulled it away from her, leaving her open to his hungry gaze. Hyde stayed their looking at her for several minutes, until Jackie felt herself blush and moved to cover herself. Hyde quickly grabbed her arms before they could cover her breasts.

"Don't!" he ordered.

He softly kissed her and kissed and nipped across her neck, until he reached her ear. He pulled the lobe into his mouth lightly sucking and biting gently on it.

"You're so beautiful baby."

Jackie moaned happily and pulled his face to hers, kissing him passionately. He pulled back leaving her panting and kissed his way across her face and onto her neck, alternating kisses, sucking, and light nips to her delicate skin.

"Oh Steven."

Hyde smirked and slowly kissed his way down to her breasts. He moved his mouth to her left breast and kissed the entire mound of flesh before he centered his attention onto the nipple in the center, begging for attention. He lightly ran his tongue around it and gently set his mouth around it sucking it like a baby, while his right hand cupped and pinched her right breast and nipple.

Jackie moaned beneath Hyde, loving the feelings Hyde was creating in her.

"Steven, baby that feels so good."

Hyde smiled and moved his mouth to her right breast, giving it the same attention he gave it's twin while his left hand moved to play with the breast his mouth had just left. After several minutes Hyde pulled his head away and kissed Jackie softly. He slowly kissed down her body again, giving her breasts a quick kiss and kissed down her stomach sticking his tongue in her belly button, causing Jackie to giggle. When he reached the waistband of her skirt he pulled himself up and pulled her skirt down her legs and threw it so it was on top of her sweater. He looked down at Jackie wearing nothing but red panties, panting heavily and felt himself grow even harder than he already was.

"God you're so beautiful Jackie. And hot, and sexy." He punctuated each compliment with a kiss on her inner thighs.

"Oh Steven." She moaned again.

Hyde looked at her lust-filled eyes and smiled. He moved his hand to her body and removed her sexy underwear and put them in his back pocket. She looked at him confused. Hyde shrugged his shoulders.

Jackie opened her mouth to protest but all thought flew out the window when his tongue licked her dripping slit.

"God Steven!"

Hyde smirked and pulled apart her labia and thrust his tongue into her opening, licking up all the juices that came out of her.

"Oh God baby. That feels so good!" Jackie moaned.

Hyde continued to lick her until he found her clit. He rubbed the rough part of his tongue against her bundle, causing Jackie's hips to rise off the bed. Hyde made circle with the tip of his tongue, spelled out words, and used every trick he had ever been taught to make Jackie moan loudly.

"Oh God Steven, baby, I'm so close. Please baby. Make me cum."

Hyde nodded slightly and brought two fingers into her opening quickly thrusting them in and out to rub her g-spot, while his mouth gently opened around her clit and he sucked gently at first but the louder Jackie's moans were the harder he sucked.

"Oh God baby, yes, so close."

Hyde fingered her even faster than before and gently bit her clit and sucked on it to ease away any pain. The combination of Hyde's finger and his bite gave Jackie enough pleasure and she came loudly, screaming Hyde's name. Hyde slowed his fingering down to a gentle rocking, drawing out her orgasm. When her body slumped against his cot, boneless, Hyde pulled his fingers out of her and looked down at her beautiful face.

Jackie looked at him through her long lashes.

"God Steven, that was incredible."

"Good to know. Do you feel better now?"

"Yeah baby, much better."

"Good."

Jackie pulled his face down to her and kissed him sweetly.

"Thank you Steven. For this and the beard, and everything."

"Anything for you doll." He whispered in her ear and pulled her body against his and pulled his blanket over her naked body and his clothed one, the two drifting off to sleep.

A/N: Yeah kind of sappy, but there weren't very many moments on the show. What did you think?


End file.
